Forbidden Love (Sons Of Anarchy)
by MaciOrtiz
Summary: Anarchism... stands for liberation of the human mind from the dominion of religion; the liberation of the human body from the dominion of property; liberation from shackles and restraint of government. It stands for social order based on the free grouping of individuals. Maci Morrow, has known nothing but Charming since she was a little girl. Her mom ran from Charming and Samcro t
1. Chapter 1

Anarchism... stands for liberation of the human mind from the dominion of religion; the liberation of the human body from the dominion of property; liberation from shackles and restraint of government. It stands for social order based on the free grouping of individuals.

Maci Morrow, has known nothing but Charming since she was a little girl. Her mom ran from Charming and Samcro the day after giving birth to her. She left a tiny little baby to fend for herself, until Clay caught wind.

Samcro has been her life since she was 10. She is now 21, and madly in love with Juice, he is Samcro's hacker and surveillance manager.

Clay strictly forbids the two of them and their relationship.


	2. Chapter 2

****I change the sheets on the beds in the club house. Same thing I have always done since I lived with my dad. I honestly must say that the guys are messy pigs. They never clean up after themselves, there's always beer bottles laying around, empty cigarette packs, half the times there is even thongs left places thanks to Cara Cara, and our envolvement with them.

I pick up the wash baskets and carry them down to the basement and throw them in the wash. I jump when someone wraps their arms around me.

"Hey Beautiful." Hearing that it's juice I turn around and slap his arm.

"Jesus! You almost gave me a heart attack!" I smile at him, and kiss his lips.

"I am sorry. I just wanted to see you, and you know we can't do that upstairs." I hate sneaking around behind my dads back. He's going to either catch us, like this..walk in on us having sex...or someone in the club is going to find us and tell my dad.

Being apart of he club meant that I was off limits for everyone. "I know, I hate how we have to hide our relationship...It's just not fair." I wrap my arms around his neck and sigh.

I love being in his arms, when everything is falling to shit, just being in his arms makes me feel safe and knowing that there are other better things then, guns, killings, drugs, clubs, motorcycles...you know.

I run my hand down his cheek. I love the way his skin feels under my hand, and I love the feeling that I get everytime I touch him.

"We should get back upstairs, one of the guys could come down here any minute." He shakes his head. I tilt my head to the side.

"No. They are on a run. Should be gone for an hour or two." I smirk and take his hand and run to his room at the club.

I fix myself in the mirror quickly when I hear the motorcycles pull up. Satisfied with the way I look I quickly run into the kitchen, to act like I am getting ready to cook a meal for everyone, which wasn't entirely a lie.

I start chopping up onions and green peppers that I am adding to the chili, mom is having a family dinner and wants everyone here at the club tonight so that's what I am doing.

The guys all come into the club and go into the meeting room. Dad whistles for Juice and I watch him come out of his office to join the others, I smirk thinking about everything we just did, and how much trouble we would've gotten into.

Going back to chopping up the ingredients I add them into the big pot. I grab chili powder, garlic sauce, hot sauce and a few other things to add to it. A family recipe past to my mom from my grandmother.

My brother is Jax, and sometimes I feel that he is more important to my dad then what I am, I often feel that, that isn't fair mostly because I am his actual daughter, and he is his step son. My mom says that I am just being stupid because my dad treats us both the same.

I just let it go. There is no point in arguing with her.

Once the chili is cooking, I turn it on low and let it simmer for the next few hours. I grab the things I need to set up all the tables and make sure that the bar is fully stocked. I lightly laugh to myself thinking of how stupid I could be to even think that we would every run out of booze. The prospects are always running to the liquor store to supply us.

Dinner that night went great. I tried to keep my distance from Juice. Every time I am near him I can't help but want to talk to him, touch him, anything. I don't know how I am going to make this work, but I am determined to get what I want.


	3. Chapter 3

The sun is shine in my room and I groan, I really don't want to wake up. I don't want to have to say good-bye to Juice for an entire weekend, actually, I can't really say good-bye to him the way my mom, and Kenna can say good-bye to their spouses.

I play with Juices hand that is on my stomach. We spent the night together, I suppose it's our way of saying good-bye to each other. Every time the guys go away we always worry if their going to come home alive or not. I would die if something would ever happen to Juice.

"Morning baby." He kisses my bare shoulder and I moan at the touch of his lips my head sinking further into the pillow.

I never want this to end.

I roll over so I am facing him and kiss his lips.

"Morning. I don't want you to go on this run." His smile fades.

"I know, babe but I have to. Your dad's counting on me." I nod.

"I know." I close my eyes and sigh.

He presses his lips to my forehead and brushes my hair behind my ear, giving me light goosebumps.

"I promise baby...I promise I will come home to you."

"I don't doubt that you will." I kiss his lips as he deepens the kisses.

He licks my lower lip for entrance. I let him with pleasure. I let out soft moans as he slides a hand down my panties and he finds my clit.

He gently massages it never breaking our kiss, I moan into it. "oh..god." I grip the sheets as he gently slides a finger inside me. I stare into his eyes, they always sparkle when he looks at me.

"Are you sure you want to do this here?" I nod my head.

He pulls his fingers out and slides my panties down, he settles himself in between my legs and holds himself up.

He gently slides into me.

Tig walked in on me and Juice sleeping together. I have been so damn nervous since then. He's my dad's partner in crime, he's my dads wing man, he tells my dad anything and everything. I begged him, pleaded with him to not tell my dad what he walked in on.

He promise he wouldnt...

I am not sure he will keep that secret.

God! I am such an idiot! I knew it! I just knew we shouldn't have done it here.

Fuck!

**_Tig's POV_**

_"Are you fucking insane Juice?!" I pace back and forth, I can't believe him._

_"You are such an idiot, what if that was Clay who walked in on the two of you?! You wouldn't be standing here talking to me right now. You'd be dead."_

_He nods and looks at the floor._

_"You know the __**RULES. **__You know that you have to stop seeing her don't you."_

_He looks at me. "I love her man, I can't just quit seeing her just like that." I shake my head._

_"Clay will never let this happen. He'll kill you."_

_"I got it. I know. I'll stop fucking seeing her. Okay? You happy now?"_

_"Just dandy!" I watch him storm out of the room._

_I promised Maci I wouldn't say anything, and I won't but they need to stop seeing each other, or I will tell him._

**Normal POV**

The guys all left leaving me, my mom, Kenna, and Abel. Kenna and Jax's son. I take Abel from Kenna and go sit at a table and play with him. He is such a sweet, sweet baby.

I hear whispers coming from my mom and Kenna, I just have no clue as to what they are saying.

_"I heard Tig yelling at Juice this morning something about him and Maci, I have no idea whats going on. Do you think, whatever that is about is why Maci is so upset and why Juice looked so upset before leaving?"_

_"I hope nothing is going on between them..Her father would kill them both."_

_"That's what I am afraid of."_

They walk over to the table and sit down with me. "Hi sweetie...are you okay."

I look up at my mom. "I'm fine. Why?"

"Well, you certainly don't look fine. Want to tell me what is going on between you and Juice?" My eyes widen.

"Nothing, nothing anymore."

"So there was?" My mom looks at me sighing.

"Yeah, okay. Fine. We were seeing each other behind everyone's backs. I'm sorry."

I hand Kenna back Abel and I go outside of the Club house. I have no idea what I am going to do now, but I suppose that I have to find someone else to be with.

I don't want to loose Juice as a person, so I might as well just have him as a friend in order to save his life. It sucks to have such a forbidden love like ours.

I guess one day...one day...we'll make it all work.

It's been a really long fucking two months that I have had to stay away from Juice. I go out of my way to avoid him, and even have been staying at my parents house just to stay away from the club and to stay away from him.

Like I promise my entire family. I am done, I am done with him. You have no idea how much this kills me to say that. It just kills me.

I hop into the shower and just let the water run down my back as I lay my head against the wall. Just when I thought things would start to get better they all got shot to hell. For two years Juice and I were able to hide our relationship.

Then the one time we forget to lock the door Tig walks in on us and that quickly those two years have turned into nothing.

I wash up and shave. I have no idea why I shaved it's not like I am going to let him have sex with me yet. Maybe not ever, but it's just not me to not shave. Feeling satisfied with myself I get out dry off and change into a pair of dark blue shorts, frayed at the bottom a little bit, A gray t-shirt, and my necklace and belt. (Picture to the right.)

I lightly do my make up and grab my purse and head to my car. I told Matt to meet me at the Club house so that my dad and the guys can meet him and get a feel for him.

I am pretty sure that he is going to be liked by them. He's six foot, really buff has a shit ton of tattoos, and a bad ass attitude. He is the perfect kind of guy.

I hope they like him...

If not things might not go well.

I pull into the club house parking lot, there is a shit load of cars here, I have no idea what is going on. I know that Cara Cara was recently kicked out of their studio, I wonder if that is why they are here.

Curious I park and get out going inside. It's like a crow fest in here. Absolutely sickening to my stomach. I hope Juice isn't taking part in this. It would kill me if he was.

"Hey there lass, where you going dressed like dat, yer father, won't let you go." I shake my head at Chibs. Here we go.

"I have a date tonight Chibs, did dad forget to tell you this? I thought you were all going to meet him anyways. I think you'll like him." I take a drink of the beer that I grab for myself.

"Ah, yer father did mention it. I didn't think he be serious." I tilt my head to the side and look at him.

"Why? I can't go on dates?"

"No...It's not that...I just...look love...I know about you and Juice. It wasn't that hard to figure out. Do you love the lad?" I take a deep breath and stare at the beer bottle in my hand.

I suppose it's better Chibs having this conversation with me then my own dad.

"Yea Chibs...I love him with my whole heart. I have for two years...and now to protect that secret we can't be with each other. Mom forbids it and Tig said he'd tell dad if we didn't stop seeing each other."

"Don't worry about it, sweetheart...Maybe things are just better this way." I nod my head and swallow.

He is right. I mean if I am not dating a SON then I am not going to be the first thing to target, when things go bad with Cartels and other Charters, however just the last name being Morrow, has me a walking target every day.

I have been so lucky to not be a target. I don't want to ever be a target, everything that Kenna has gone through for us, for this club, she is one hell of a woman to continue to hang around. I suppose that she has no choice, but...well...I'll give her all the credit in the world.

**The Date**

I watch as matt pull up outside the clubhouse. The sooner we get this meet and greet done the sooner that I can get the hell out of here and get Juice off my mind and enjoy my date.

Tig, Chibs, my dad and Jax are standing on either side of me. Happy, Opie, Juice and Bobby are standing behind me. If this isn't intimidating I don't know what is. Deep down I know Juice is dying inside watching me go on a date with someone else.

He's not alone. I am too.

"Hey babe." I smile and walk over to him. He gives me a kiss on the cheek.

"Hey..this is not really what I had in mind. I thought it was just going to be your dad." I smile up at him.

"I know...Sorry." We walk back to where everyone is standing and i introduce him to everyone.

"Matt..This is Chibs, Tig, My dad Clay, My brother Jax, Happy, Opie, Bobby and Juice." I manage to get it all out and keeping my voice from cracking at the sound of saying Juice's name.

"Boys this is Matt." He nods his head and they all say hi back to him.

My dad and Jax take him off to have a chat with him and the other guys go back to what they were doing. I stare at Juice working on a customer's car shirtless. I could stare at him for hours.

Matt walking towards me pulls me out of my daze.

"Come on, lets get out of here before I die." I laugh.

"What?" I buckle up as he climbs in the drivers side.

"Your dad gave me the she's my only little girl lecture, and don't you ever hurt her lecture. And your brother gave me the shes my little sister and I will cut your dick off if you ever hurt her in anyway." I slightly giggle to myself as he pulls out of here.

"Oh Matt...they like you." I smirk and stare at him. He is gripping the steering wheel.

"I promise I won't let them hurt you. Look at it this way, at least all they did was talk to you." He snorts and speeds up a little bit more.

Dinner was nice, he took me to a nice resturant in Burbank called Fuji's it's a long drive from Charming, but it was nice. The entire night was wonderful, we went to the movies after dinner, I tried to pay, but he wouldn't let me.

After the moves he took me to his hometown in Huntington Beach. Gosh I love it here. I could really get used to a house on the beach and kids, and puppies. Things that I can't have back in Charming with all the gangs and Violence.

I am pretty sure that things between me and Matt are going to be great.

I spent the night at Matt's, I didn't want him to drive me home while he was tired. It felt so good to be in strong arms again. I trace the tattoos on his arms, and just listen to the buzzing sound that is coming from my purse.

I know the crew in Charming is pissed I didn't come home but I don't care. I am too comfortable to get up and give them the satisfaction of know that I am okay.

"Mm..Are you going to answer that, it has been going off mostly all night." He says into my neck

I shake my head. "No..I don't want to move from here."

"I don't really want to die Maci..let them know you're okay and i'll bring you home in a few hours."

I sigh as he moves his arms from around me. I climb out of bed and go to my purse. I look at my phone and see that I have 89 missed calls from all the guys, several texts asking where the hell I am at, why didn't I come home, and if I was okay.

I hit send and call my dad.

_"The fuck are you Maci?!"_

_"Sorry dad, we were out late, and I didn't want Matt driving me home tired so I stayed with him. Sorry I forgot to text you letting you know where I was."_

_"That's no excuse! I thought he hurt you, killed you or something really bad happened to you!"_

_"I said sorry."_

_"Get home now Maci."_

_"I will be home in a few hours good-bye."_

I hang up on him and turn my phone off. I climb back in bed with Matt and fall back to sleep for a few hours. When we wake up, I get dressed and he drives me back home.

Everyone was waiting for me, that I knew so I made him drop me off around the corner so that nothing happened to him. I promised him that I would call him later, and he was fine with that. After watching him leave I head back to Teller-Morrow.


	4. Chapter 4

That mother fucker! I swear to fucking God. I'm going to kill him. The asshole fucking told my dad! After an entire fucking year! He told my dad! I went out of my way to date someone else, I actually started to fall in love with Matt, and he went and told my dad that Juice and I were dating. Like fucking hell!

Had I known that was going to happen then I would've taken my chances and continue to date the love of my life.

I wipe the counter off in the club house as I continue to stare at the closed doors of Church where my dad is yelling at Juice.

I can't help but start to get nervous.

I put all the chairs up on the tables after wiping them off. My head quickly snaps to the closed doors, that have now been opened and Juice comes out with a swollen right side of his face I gasp and my dad looks at me.

"In here! Now!"

I jump at the tone of his voice. I don't really want to push his buttons any further.

I put the wash cloth down and walk in to the room.

He slams the door shut.

"What the fuck were you doing dating him?! You know the fucking rules! And you kept the shit hidden from me for two fucking years?!" He places a hand on his hips and the other leaning on the table.

"Stop yelling at me. I'm not Seventeen years old anymore dad. You don't get to say who I can and can't date."

"The fuck I don't! When it come's to this club, and my men. You don't have a say in who you date! My club! My Rules! NO DATING MY CLUB MEMBERS! If you have any relations with Juice any longer, I will UN patch him and kill him."

I shake my head at him. Tears in my eyes. "I have been dating Matt for a year no worries dad! I'll leave him alone."

"Good. Matt's going to propose to you. Be sure to say yes...I mean it. If I find out you said no...Don't push my buttons."

I cry hard. "Fine!"

I push open the door and storm out not caring that I just slammed the door in my dads face and pushed Bobby out of my way.

"Baby girl!" He yells after me and I ignore him and storm back to my room. I grab my bags and throw all my important things into it.

Fuck this shit. Fuck this club.

I go to leave the club house when I run into Tig. I drop my bags and punch him hard in the face. "The fuck did you do that for?!"

"Are you kidding me?! You told my dad about me and Juice! You fucking promised me! You promised!"

He shakes his head. Unfuckingbelieveable!

"I had too sweetheart, Juice has been slacking on his work since you started dating Matt! I had to tell Clay why. I am sorry. So sorry."

"Fuck you, you arrogant asshole."

I throw my bags into my car and speed off to a hotel. Screw all of this bullshit.

**3 Weeks Later**

I have officially dumped Matt, just to piss of my dad. Matt thankfully understands. Apparently he has been seeing his ex-girlfriend anyways. I'm not really hurt by this because deep down...I knew it was coming.

You can't just force someone to be with you just because you want them too. I believe it's time for me to move on, but I am going to have to do this on my own, and on my own terms.

No one is going to tell me what to do any longer.

Today is the fourth of July, mom said they are having a BBQ at the club house and that everyone misses me and wants me to go.

I have debated about it, and considered staying home, but to be honest I am bored as hell. I just need to get out and do something fun, plus...I miss my nephews, it will be nice to spend time with them.

I decided on light blue jeans, a white spaghetti strap shirt a fancy one. I dug threw my closet to find the perfect pair of high heals. I slip them on, as well as my accessories.

Satisfied with my outfit I pull my hair half up and leave the rest down. I put on dark make up and my favorite perfume. Feeling better then I did when I was getting started I smile and head to find where I put my purse.

Finding it in the bathroom, downstairs I quickly feed my puppy Zeke and then head out.

The drive to the club house was nice and relaxing it gave me time to think about things, think about how shitty things have gotten since I have got out of high school. I liked things so much better when I was a kid.

I could do whatever I wanted to do and nothing bad would happen to me.

Now..I freaking say the wrong thing, someone hits me or someone dies.

I shake my head just thinking about it. I pull into the parking lot. There is a full house tonight. Everyone is here, including some of the crow eaters, I can recognize them by their cars, and the way the house smells with the perfumes.

It's like they bath in it.

I park and get out I grab my cell out of my purse and hide my purse in the trunk. Since I am the last one I lock down the clubhouse, so no one else can get in.

I turn and look at the building. I sigh. I can hear everyone out back laughing and having a good time, and the smell of the hot dogs, and hamburgers smell so good, that it's actually making my mouth water.

I will hand it to the guys, they are really great cooks. I open the club house doors, and step inside. This place is freaking packed. Apparently My uncles club house came here from Nevada, the Devils Tribe...their being patched over in a few weeks. My Uncle Jury, has no idea.

I walk over to the bar to be greated by Opie.

"Hey Little Girl. Where the hell have you been lately?" I smile at him and give him a hug.

"I have been around. Lot of things on my mind. I just needed a break from all this. The only reason I am here is because mom begged me to come be with the family."

He nods his head and takes a sip of his beer. "Opie..can I trust you with something if I tell you. Like if I tell you this you won't run to Jax or my dad."

He looks at me with conceren. "Mac, your brother is my best pal, I tell him everything. If it is something that is going to put you in danger then yes I am going to tell him."

I shake my head. "It's nothing like that. It's I am going insane Op, I think that I can just be single and everything is going to be okay, but I don't want to marry Matt...I broke up with him. I don't love him...I love someone else...and this stupid club is the reason that I can't be with him."

"What are you talking about? You can be with whoever you want...we told you tha-"

"No Op...I can't not this guy." He presses his lips together.

"Maci, who is this guy?" I draw in a deep breath before speaking.

"Juan." I say barley above a whisper.

"Who?"

"Juan Carlos." His eyes widen actually hearing what I said this time.

"Juice?! You're in love with Juice?"

"SHHH! Keep your mouth shut you promised me."

He crosses his arms over his chest making himself taller them me. Which he already is if that even makes sense.

"Maci...you know that you can't date anyone of us, I think you're a beautiful girl maci, really I do, but none of us would even dream of touching you."

"Yea I know. Thanks a lot." I grab my beer and walk away. I just need a break.

Some guys are sitting around on couches with Crow-eaters on their laps shoving their tongues down the guys throats. Those bitches would do anything to get with the guys.

I do enjoy spending time with some of them, like Lindsay, then the others I really hate them.

What catches my eye is a familiar grim reaper on a very tan arm. My breath hitches in my throat and I stop moving, i definitely stoped breathing.

_Oh God this hurts this really, really, really hurts._

One of the Crow-eaters has her hands all over his body and he is definitely shoving his tongue down her throat. She isn't one that I know. She must be knew. From what I can see she has Long black and red hair. Forgive me for not giving more detail, but right now that is all I can see.

I am pretty sure that the entire world has just stopped. For over three years, he has never sat at that table with any of the crow eaters, out of respect for our relationship.

I can't say that I am angry about this..because well...because my dad threatened to kick him out of the club and kill him.

I don't want that to happen.

Everyone keeps moving past me, they probably think that I am an idiot...but I really don't care. My dad comes in the room and yells to everyone that dinner is ready. Everyone cheers and happily goes out to the back yard.

The girl climbs off of Juices lap.

"Mmm, food come on baby lets get some. I am starved."

Yea I am sure she is starved. He smiles at her and stands. His eyes lock with mine for a few minutes, and I can still see the love that he has for me in them. He blinks and it's gone. He turns and follows this bimbo out to the backyard.

Finally able to move I walk out to the backyard as well. Tig, and Chibs, even Bobby yell for me but I just ignore them.

I go to the food table and grab what I want and walk to the only table that no one is sitting at and sit down. I just stare down at my food not really hungry.

Everyone is laughing and talking and having a good time, and I just can't seem to do that. After everything that I said I would try to just move on.

I really can't seem to do so. This is going to be really hard on me. I suppose I will just do this one day at a time.

_**Gemma's POV**_

It's so great to have the family all together, I watch everyone interact with everyone. Sometimes it's just a good thing to get the family together, just for one night put all the illegal things behind us and just relax and have a good time.

I haven't seen my daughter yet, and it actually has me a little worried. She hasn't been around in almost a month.

I know something happened between her and her father, she never does this unless she is mad at him. I'm pretty sure what happened to Juice's face is the reason that she isn't talking to her father.

Clay told me that Matt was going to propose to her. It be nice to finally see my daughter get married this time.

"Hey baby." I kiss clays lips when he comes over to me.

"Have you seen your daughter tonight? She's sitting over there by herself. I am actually surprised that she came."

I squint my eyes and see her sitting alone picking at her food.

"What happened between you two clay?" He shakes his head and I place my hands on my hips.

"Clarance..You need to fix whatever happened."

"Nothing that concerns you baby doll."

"Everything that happens to her concerns me. She's my kid too." He chuckles.

"Yea, well..this situation will be fine. Go talk to her."

"Clay! What did you do."

"I said..go talk to her!"


	5. Chapter 5

I shake my head when I see my mom and dad are arguing. I hate when they fight. Puts everyone else in a pissy mood. My mom throws her arms up in the air and starts heading in my direction. Great let the Spanish inquisition start.

"Hey baby, your father and I didn't think you were going to come." I swallow my bite of food.

"Yeah well I am here. I left Matt...he was cheating on me." Her eyes widen and she looks at my dad then back at me.

"Your father isn't going to be happy about this. He really liked matt." I shrug...I really don't give a damn.

I have never wanted to punch my mom in the face like I do now. I am so agitated. It's not really her fault. I just got a lot on my mind.

If I was Juice's old lady like I always wanted then I wouldn't have to watch these fucking Sweet butts all over him. This new chick...I don't like her. His dick should be mine, and mine only.

_Fuck!_

"Baby girl, I know you're hurting, but you will find someone else better then him." I shake my head at her. I think that it is officially time for me to tell her how I feel. I can't keep this in.

"No mom it's not that. I am so sick and tired of dad dictating who I can and can not date! I am in love with Juice, I have been in love with him for four years now. That shit hasn't changed! I should be his old lady. All those fucking crow eaters should know that his dick is mine."

"Maci Lane! You know the rules! Your father is just looking out for you. He doesn't want you involved in this shit, anymore then you already are."

I can't believe her! She doesn't understand me at all. She doesn't get that I want nothing more then to be with the person that I love.

I shake my head.

"Forget it ma. Just forget it." I stand up and walk away.

She calls after me I just ignore her. I don't want to deal with this, I just want to have a good time. I go to the bar and grab a beer. Finding one with no trouble I open it, and let the cool liquid start to slide down my throat.

Six beers later and I am feeling pretty good. I find a random that I have never seen before and I start to dance with him. I notice Juice in the corner with Happy talking Hap, notices me and locks eyes with me for a few minutes before saying something to Juice.

At this point, the random has his hands on my ass as we move our bodies together. And what happens next went so fast I didn't even get a chance to stop it or realize it was coming.

Juice flew up out of his seat knocking the chair over. Rip the guy away from me, and started beating him to a pulp. I screamed at Juice to stop but he wouldn't listen to me. Bobby and Chibs rand over to us and pulled Juice off of him, they guy laid on the floor not moving.

"Aye, brother, calm down. What are you doing?" Chibs keeps a tight hold on him. I just stare at him dumbfound.

"He was fucking touching my girl! He had his filthy fucking hads on her!"

"Juicy Boy, listen to your self. She's not yours anymore. You know dat, you dat, you can't have her anymore."

He shakes his head and runs his hand threw his mowhawk. I move over to him.

"What the hell did you do that for Juice. He didn't do anything to you." I place my hands on my hips.

"He was fucking touching you. I bet you were doing it on purpose, just to get back at me for messing with that sweet butt."

My jaw drops. He would go there, wouldn't he.

"No Juice! It's not because of what the hell you did, you're free to do whatever you damn well please. I'm not your Old Lady! You can't tell me what the hell to do!"

"The hell I can't! That pussy is fucking mine! No one Else's!"

I stare at him shocked. Chibs and Bobby let him go. Aparently someone went and got my dad, because he comes storming in the room. Great. Let the drama freaking continue.

"What the hell is going on in here?!"

Everyone looks at my dad. I shake my head.

"Nothing! Me and my pussy was just fucking leaving."

I push past everyone and leave.

I don't have time to deal with this bullshit.

I get in my car and drive home. Pulling into my drive way something just doesn't look right. Instead of calling someone like I normally do, I just let it go. I walk onto my porch and dig for my keys. I thought for sure that had my porch light on.

I shrug and let myself in. I go to put my purse down when someone hits me in the head with a blunt object. Everything gets black and I fall to the ground.

When I come too I ache in pain my head is throbbing, I go to move but I am tied to the bed. I try to fight it, but the chains tug at my skin and I scream in pain. Now realizing that I am completely named. I start to cry.

I knew something didn't look right. I should've called Juice and my dad, but instead I went in the house and now I am stuck here.

I hear voices outside and I try to stop crying to listen to what they are saying, they are talking to quite for me to even understand anything that they are saying. I can pick up bits and pieces.

_"did you tell her old man."_

_"What do you mean she doesn't have an old man..? Juice is her old man."_

__Juice..oh Juice...I miss him so much. I am never going to see him again...I am never going to see my friends or family ever, ever again. I start sobbing. The door swings open and a guy with a mask comes flying in the room.

Before I could even think he back hands me across the face. "Shut your fucking mouth little girl! You better pray hard that your family comes looking for you before I kill you!"

I whimper. "W..w..what...d..do...y..you want?"

"I want SAM CRO."

I close my eyes as tears silently slide down my cheeks.

"Tell me, where are they keeping their guns?"

"I don't..k know any anyy thing!"

Yelling at him caused him to hit me again. I cry more this time. someone help me.

**Three weeks later**

The beatings are getting worse, and I am pretty sure they even broke a few of my ribs. Each one of them, take their turns sleeping with me. I fear that no one is even looking for me. They probably all think that I just left not wanting to be around juice any longer. I so badly wish that were true.

I am starved, I haven't had anything decent to eat or drink in maybe a week, I lost count. I am pretty sure that I even have a concussion. I really hope that it kills me soon.

I hear footsteps getting closer. I remember something that Laroy told me one time. If you're ever in a hostage situation, hold your breath and you'll stop breathing, whoever has you will toss you to the curb not wanting to have a murder on their hands, if they weren't out to murder you in the first place.

Since I remember hearing them say they needed to keep me alive, I knew that they wouldn't kill me. I quickly hold my breath and I slowly start fading out.

The guys finally come in the room and realize that I am not breathing.

"Shit! Shit! Shit!"

"What man?"

"She's dead. I knew we shouldn't have beat her this much, fuck oh god! Were going to die, when SOA gets here..they are going to kill us man."

They quickly untie me and wrap me in blankets.

"Come on help me get her in the car. I'm taking her and dumping her at TM this shit is going to come back on them not us."

The throw me out of the car and quickly speed off. I wince from the pain and start crying when I come too. Thankful that it actually worked.

**Happy's POV**

Everyone has been going crazy since we fucking got that Ransom note that someone has Maci. Jax and Clay are the worst. They are going out of fucking control. I don't blame them. I would fucking too. Juice is blaming all this on himself, Clay temporarily kicked him out of the club.

He told him that if he doesn't get his daughter back alive he will personally kill him himself. I can't let that shit happen. If she was my old lady, i'd be just as upset as he is.

I walk out into the parking lot to get some fresh air and smoke when a black SUV pulls up and tosses a body out of the car and takes off. I hesitate before I run over there until I hear her cry.

"CLAY! JAX!"

I run down to her pulling her into my lap. "Baby girl...you don't know how worried everyone is about you." She sobs holding onto my pant legs.

"Oh..ha..hap I nenever that I I'd see you again."

I hold her close to me as everyone runs down to us.

"Maci! Maci! Omg!" Jax leans down and picks her up quickly running into the chapel with her.

"Someone call Gemma, and Tara, tell them to get here now!"

**Normal POV**

I look around the club house after cleaning myself up, and Tara checks me over. I have to go to the hospital to get checked for rape, and I decline. I know I was rapped. Tara gave me stuff for the pain. All the guys are sitting around planning revenge. I notice that Juice is missing and that's what bothers me.

"Dad?"

"Yea baby girl?" He says looking over at me.

"Where is Juice?" I ask holding my stomach and look at him.

"He's not here. I kicked him out of the club."

"What? What did you do that for? He did nothing wrong here?!"

"Don't not now Maci!"

"No dad, we are doing this now! The whole reason I was taken was because of you and this stupid little fucking club! I don't give a rats ass what you want dad! I love Juice, and he loves me! Your just going to have to accept that!"

He clenches his fists and goes to say something but I cut him off.

"NO! I'm not finished talking to you! You're going to call Juice right now, your going to tell him I am here and that I am okay! You're going to give him back his cut, and let him back in the club."

"Maci-"

"Shut up old man! I'm not finished. I am going to be Juices old lady if it kills me, if you do anything to stop me, or him, I swear I will pack up all of my shit, I will change my last name and be out of Charming for ever!"

He slams his fists down on the table and stands up.

"Call Juice and tell him to get here NOW!" He yells and storms out of the room.

I sigh satisfied with everything that happened. Finally things are starting to get better for me. I just hope that things will stay this way.

**A month later**

****Maybe I didn't think things threw a few weeks ago. Juice has been going out of his way to ignore me. He said it's my fault I should've just left everything go he was fine not being in his cut. I tried to argue with him and tell him that I am not stupid and I know that he missed everything he did for the club.

I have been trying to keep away from the club. I don't want everyone there to hate me, but I don't want my dad and Gemma to think that I don't want nothing to do with the club. That's not the case..I was just giving Juice what he wanted. Space.

Mom is having another one of her famous cook outs, so I am getting ready to go to the club house. My friend Jess is over, so I am going to bring her with me. She hasn't been real privy to the knowledge of how the clubhouse works. But as my best friend I confide in her for everything.

So she knows what she needs to know. She know's everyone's name's she knows the faces to go with the name. She is my rock when I don't have anything. We've been threw so much, and this last time when she got kidnapped and I couldn't find her, I about died. I feel so bad that I got her in this mess, but she said were in this together.

Climbing out of the shower I dry off and change into a pair of short sorts and a Purple low cut tank top and a pair of black flip flops, Normally I wear heels but I changed my mind this time. Jess is wearing the same thing except her top is black.

Satisfied with the way we look we get in the car and head to the clubhouse, the prospect is following behind me, my dad feels for my safety I need a patch member or a prospect with me at all times. I beg to differ, but I am so damn sick of fighting.

"Who all is going to be at this cook out." I laugh at her.

"Is that your way of asking me if Happy is going to be there?"

She blushes and I giggle at how cute it is. Happy doesn't do the old lady thing, but he's really taken a liking to Jess.

"Well? Is he?" I shake my head and pull into the parking lot. Seeing his bike beside Juices I nod my head.

"Looks like he is here." To see her actually have an interest in someone makes me happy, and if I wanted her to date someone within the club, I'd pick Happy.

He's one mean old bastard, but he has the up-most respect for the ladies. Especially if it's one that gets under his skin the right way. Apparently...she is one of them.

When we walk into the bar I notice right away that there is a lot of new hang arounds, hoping to get picked from the club to become a prospect.

"Want a beer?" She nods and we go to the bar I tell Miles that I want two beers and two shots we down the shots and head into the back of TM to join everyone else. Happy and Juice are in the ring fighting each other so we walk over to the ring and watch.

I can't help but miss seeing Juice half naked and sweaty, hell I miss seeing him completely naked and on top of me, sweaty and out of breath. I must have been spacing out too long because, his voice snapped me out of it.

"What the hell are you doing here?"

"Excuse me? I'm allowed here...last time I checked...my dad owns this place." He runs his hand over his mow-hawk.

"You know what the fuck I mean. Why are you here?!"

I cross my legs and lean back against the picnic table. "I'm here for the same reason everyone is. It's a nice day in Charming, and were having a BBQ"

While arguing with Juice, I didn't even notice Jess leave with happy. My dad and mom come over to us.

"What's the problem?" He wraps his arms around my moms waist.

"No problem. Just having a friendly chat with your pain in the ass daughter." My dad laughs and my mom smack's his arm.

"Listen you two. I have had about enough of this bullshit between you two, Maci that took a lot of guts to stand up to your father that way. And she did it for you Juice. So don't be giving my daughter such a hard time about it."

With his hands on his hips he shakes his head.

"I am sorry but dating her is going to be a mistake, I mean we sunk around behind your back and look where it got us, two years with her was a mistake. I am not going to do it again."

He turns and walks away. I just stare at a random dot on the floor, hurt by what he said. Like I meant nothing to him for the two years that we were together. I really thought that we had something going. I can't believe he just threw it down the drain.

My mom touches my shoulder and I shrug her arm off of me. I stand not wanting to be here anymore and I push people out of my way looking for Jess, finding Chibs I ask him if he seen her.

"Chibs, I am looking for Jess...I want to go home...have you seen her?"

"She is wit Hap, I'll Make sure the lass gets back ta ya house okay." I purse my lips and nod at him. I turn to walk away from him and he grabs my wrist to stop me.

"What's bothering ya lass, ya haven't been around da clubhouse in a few days, and when ya are here ya ignore everyone including me."

I look at him with tears in my eyes. I didn't realzie how much drama I myself have brought onto this club they are dealing with their own bullshit. There is a strong chance that they will end up in Jail for fourteen months, and that means I have to end up helping my mom take care of things around here. I don't want them to have to worry about what trouble I could cause while they were on the inside.

"I'm sorry Chibs, I didn't mean to be so ruthless...I am just hurting that after two years of being with Juice behind everyone's back, he want's nothing to do with me anymore."

He looked at me like I am crazy I sniffed as he pulled me into his arms. "That's not true Maci, the lad loves ya, I can see it in his eyes every time someone brings your name up. I can see it every time he sees ya his eyes have like a tiny little glow ta dem. Dat boy love's ya, regardless of what he says."

"No Chibs, he told me in front of my parents that he doesn't love me and what we had was a mistake, a mistake he should've never made." I wipe my eyes and move from his embrace.

He gently touches my chin. "Lass, whatever is going on between the two of ya, ya really need to sort it out, we probably only have a few more days free before we go away for awhile, ya don't want ta go away from him fighting now do ya?"

I shake my head. He kisses the top of my forehead and then tells me to go to his room and talk to him. Walking to his room I heard things coming out of Happy's room that I never wanted to hear, especially coming from my best friend.

I quickly make my way to the last room on the left which is Juices. I stand outside the door debating on going into his room or not. I don't want to fight with him anymore, and I don't want to be without seeing him for fourteen months.

I touch the door knob to open the door until I hear moaning coming from his room now.

I slowly back away from the door and walk down the hall tears in my eyes. I make my way to a booth in the back of the bar and just sit there staring at nothing.

I lost him, I lost him for good. How could I have been so stupid to let things go on like this. I didn't try I didn't try hard enough to win him back. I should have never started dating Matt, I should've said fuck it and just continue to date Juice.

I'd rather die a thousand deaths then go threw the gut wrenching pain that I am going threw right now.

The pary has slowed down, most people have went home. This place is a royal mess. No longer wanting to sit around and mope I decided that I would just clean up. Miles argued with me about it, but i convinced him to find something else to do because I wanted to do something to keep my mind off the Juice situation.

I start picking up all the beer bottles, and soda cans that are laying around the place. Happy came out and told me that him and Jess are just going to stay here so I said that's fine, my old room is still empty so I told him that's where I will be in the morning when Jess is ready to go.

I hear laughing in the hallway I turn and see the stupid porn bitch Ima with Juice walking out into the bar, I throw bottles into the trash bag harder.

Of all the people that he could sleep with that wouldn't hurt me he choose Ima, I can't stand that bitch, she litterly tries to sleep with every single guy here.

Seeing me she smirks. "I see your actually doing the work you should be doing bitch."

I glare at her. "I don't know who you fucking think you're talking to but get the fuck out of here."

She laughs. "I don't have to. I am here with Juice." I shake my head.

"Ya heard the lass, get out now. Ya don't belong here." Chibs crosses his arms over his chest she glares at him and then leaves but not without giving Juice another kiss. I shake my head at him and continue cleaning up.

I swallow back the huge lump that is stuck in my throat. Chibs clears his throat and Juice and I both look at him.

"Ya both need to listen ta me. Ya both need to go to a room and not come out until ya both are dating each other again. Ya both still luv each other I can see it in yer eyes, ya both didn't sneak around dis club rules for two years for nuthing."

I look at Juice and he's looking down at the ground. Not looking back at Chibs I drop the trash bag and walk back to my room I take my key out of my pocket and let myself in the room. I leave the door open because I am pretty sure that I heard Juices footsteps walking behind me.

When he comes in the room he closes the door and locks it. "Why did you lock the door?"

"I wanted Privacy."

I wipe my eyes and look at him.

"I am so fucking pissed at you! How the hell could you do this to me? How could you sleep with her knowing how she is, she's always going to rub this in my face."

He snorts. "Now you know how I fucking felt when you were running off with matt. Do you know how much it fucking killed me to see my Old Lady in the arms of someone else. And the killer part about that shit, is you were gonna fucking marry him!"

The tears are completely running down my cheeks now, and I can't bare to look him in the face. He pins me against the door his arms on each side of my face. "Look at me Maci...Do you know how much you fucking hurt me?"

I sniff and open my eyes. "I..I..I'm sorry..I..I just couldn't loose you! I knew my dad would kill you! I couldn't bare to be the reason you had no club, and were dead!"

"I would've rather been with you then to see you date that Matt guy, he was no good for you look at him! He hurt you!"

I close my eyes, and he runs his hand over my face. "I love you Maci..I never stopped loving you. We have to try to make this work, if, if you want too?"

"I am hurt, by what you said to me. You really regreat the Two years we were together?"

He shakes his head. His lips lightly brush mine. My breath hitches in my throat. "I should have never said that, I was hurting and mad, I love you so, so much. I want to try baby girl.."

"Okay." I nod.

The next morning I Wake up with tattooed arms wrapped around me. I smile to myself re think about last nights events after we finally decided to give each other another shot. I don't want to ever loose him, and I know that being with him right now...I am safe. I don't want him to go to jail in a few days but I know there is nothing we can do to avoid it.

I roll over in his arms so that I am facing his chest. I kiss right above his nipple. He lightly moans. I gently take his nipple in my mouth and I gently suck on it. He groans and wraps his arms around my shoulders.

"I could get used to waking up this way." I giggle and he pulls me onto him when he lays onto his back.

I groan when the tip of his shaft meets the entrance of my woman hood. I kiss his lips as he slides me down onto him.

I sit up and I slowly ride him. He holds onto my hips and I pick up my Pace a little bit more. My breathing picking up.

The knock on the door fusterates us both, we try to ignore it but it doesn't happen. "What?!" He yells to whoever is on the other side.

"Juicy Boy, We got to go." He looks at the clock then runs his hand over his face.

"I'll be right out."

I look at him with a questioning face as he slides me off of him. He stands and goes to shower, I sit on the bed looking threw my phone as I wait to take my turn in the shower.

"Where are you going babe?" He kisses my lips.

"Your dad wants us to finish up some business in Tacoma. We'll be home tomorrow night and then I promise we won't be leaving this room for a few days." I smirk at him

"Okay."

When he leaves I hop in the shower. After getting dressed I hunt Jess down and we spend the day together in the office with my mom.


	6. Chapter 6

****Jess, Kenna, my mom and I have been going insane since the guys have been locked up. Today they come home and were all so excited about it. Us girls are setting up the bar for a party tonight, for them as a welcome home party.

I miss Juice so much the last four times I went to visit him I got denied, no one would tell me why, they just said that he didn't want to see me. I am still trying to figure out what happened. Kenna had her son Thomas a while ago, and he is the sweetest little thing since Abel.

"Okay girls! The boys are rolling in come quick!" We smile and we make our way outside onto the compound.

The guys pull in and everyone cheers. I smile finally excited to be seeing Juice. When he doesn't pull in with the rest of the group I frown. Where the hell is he?

Happy climbs off his bike and picks up Jess spinning her around in his arms. "I missed you!" She giggles and kisses his lips.

He chuckles and sits her down on her feet. Everyone is greeted and I stand there heart broken no one has even come up to me to even tell me where Juice is.

I start walking inside the club house fighting back the tears that are threatening to escape. I can hear someone running after me but I refuse to turn around. I open the club door and go inside.

"Jesus Christ! I was calling you Maci! What the hell" I turn when I hear Tigs voice.

"What do you want." I wipe my eyes.

"Geez doll face. I just need to talk to you about Juicy boy." I look at him.

"Why isn't he here? Where is he?"

He takes my hand and pulls me into the chapel. He pulls out Juices chair for me to sit in and he sits beside me. He takes a deep breath and looks me in the eye.

"Tiggy...please...you have got to tell me. Where is my old man?"

"Doll face...Juice was stabbed...he's hurt pretty bad...we wanted to wait till now to tell you.." My bottom lip quivers as tears slide down my cheeks.

" ..where is he?" I clench my fists on my lap and try to refrain from punching him in the face. I can't believe my own brother and father kept this secret from me. I deserved to know this, a hell of a lot sooner then what he told me.

"He's at St. thomas. He's been there for two weeks..he's in bad shape doll face."

"I'm going to go see him. You either come with me or stay here but I am going."

I fight with the nurses before they get a doctor to tell me what actually happened with him.

"Miss. Morrow...I am afraid that when he was stabbed they tore through muscle and tissues. He lost a lot of blood, he's stable and has been for the past few days, he should wake up soon. I think it's best you stay with him. It will be nice for him to see a loving face."

I nod and follow the doctor back to Juices bedroom. He opens the door for me and I go in the room. My heart breaks at the sight of him hooked up to machines and the moniter beeps letting me know that he is still alive.

I take my place beside him I take his hand in mine, I entwine my fingers with his and the tears flow freely down my cheeks. My dad sent a prospect to stand out side the door and keep an eye on me so he put Phil out there with me.

I can't help but want to blame the club for this, I know they did everything they could to protect him, but he still got hurt. I am the Old lady that's suffering. I am the one that didn't get to see her old man come home to her on his bike. Now that I am thinking about it, his was the only one that was still in the parking lot.

I play with his fingers and kiss his hand. I ignore the knock on the door and Phil finally opens the door.

"Sorry Maci, but I wanted to give you his cut." I stand up and take it from him.

"Thank you Phil..it means a lot to me."

"You're Welcome ma'am."

He closes the door. I pull his cut into my chest and smell it. It still smells like him after all this time. I lay it on the bed with him.

"Juan Carlos, you have to wake up...you have to come back to me...Please don't leave me we..haven't even told everyone..." I wipe my tear and climb in bed beside him careful to not pull any cords.

I fall asleep laying next to him. I refuse to leave his side until the day he can come home.

**Jess's POV**

Maci took off out of here without telling anyone where she was going and now I am kind of worried about her. I know that Juice was stabbed and I am such a horrible friend for keeping something like that from her, but I didn't want her to worry, because there really wasn't anything else that she could do. She wouldn't have been allowed to see him anyways.

The guys have been in Church for hours now discussing revenge on the Russians for almost killing Juice and attempting to kill Jax. That would've killed Maci, to lose both her brother and Old Man.

I grab a beer and sit at a booth waiting on the guys to come out. When they finally do Happy looks pissed off even more now then he did when he went in.

"Hap! Where are you going?" He ignores me and keeps walking back to the apartments.

I follow him, I am about sick of him ignoring me every time he gets pissed that something doesn't go his way.

"Happy! What the hell?"

"Damn Girl! You just don't know how to stay away do ya?" I close the door and lock it. Now he's really pissing me off.

"Listen you tall son of a bitch, I am getting really fucking tired of you always telling me what to fucking do! I am also tired of you getting pissed off when things don't go your fucking way. Whatever you have up your god damn ass, then you need to get it the fuck out!"

I didn't think about what I said, but I knew what I said lit that ticking time bomb that he is. He grabs me by the throat and slams me hard against the door. I know he'd never intentionally hurt me but damn this hurt. My hands instantly go to his arms and pull on his arm. He lets go a little.

"I don't know who the fuck you think you're talking to like that, but I know you better watch your fucking mouth. I am not telling ya again. Last time."

He lets go and sits on the bed. "What the heck is wrong with you Hap."

I sit beside him and he wraps his arm around my shoulder, instead of answering my question like I asked him too, he slams his lips on top of mine and pushes me back on the bed. His hand slides up under my shirt and his hand starts fondling my breasts. I let out a soft moan. I wrap my legs around his waist.

He growls when I bite his jaw line. "Ya little bitch." He takes off my shirt and he smirks and takes off my bra. "Beautiful." He drops his head and takes a nipple in his mouth and teases it with his tongue. God this man makes me so wet.

"Fuck Me Hap." I pull his head up to look at me. He growls at me for stopping him. He stands and quickly undresses. I try to undress the rest of the way but he pushes my hands away and he removes my pant's then rips my panties off with one quick tug. Those were my favorite pair of panties too.

"You owe me a new pair." I kiss his lips and he pulls away his hand on my face squeezing. "I'll buy you the whole world, if ya let me." He quickly slides in me and I moan out in pleasure as he takes me to a world of pleasure and Ecstasy.

"Come on beautiful, lets go see that best friend of your's and her old man. I am sure she could use you right about now."

I nod and follow him to his bike. I hold onto him and he takes off to the hospital. If I know Maci she hasn't ate anything since she has been here.

Once we arrive at the hospital I stop and grab some food for Maci, I will make her eat if that's the last thing that I can do. She is so stubborn. I know she is hurting but she has to take care of herself. Juice would want her too.

**NORMAL POV**

I was half asleep and half awake laying next to Juice when I heard the door open and some light came in the room. I sit up and turn a light on. Surprised to see Hap and Jess.

"Hey you two. I am glad that you came." I smile at them.

"I figured my best friend could use her best friend." She hugs me and I cry into her shoulder. I didn't realize how much I needed her until she was actually here.

She just holds me she doesn't move or even say a word, she does exactly what I needed from her. Hap stands in the corner of the room. Just staring at his best friend laying in the hospital bed. I pull away from her.

"I am sorry, I am such a mess. I can't loose him Jess, I just can't." I wipe my eyes and sit down in another chair.

"Hey, don't be thinking like that. I know you'd do it for me if roles were reversed. I woudn't be your best friend if I wasn't here for you. And Juan Carlos is going to pull through you know he's just as stubborn as his best friend." She smirks.

"Fuck you!" I laugh at the two of them. They are great together. I knew they'd be perfect for each other.

Jessica made me eat before she left, and since they have been gone I haven't been able to go back to sleep. I grab an extra pillow and blanket and settle myself in the chair beside Juices bed. I turn the t.v. on and watch some stupid show that happened to be on.

I must have fallen asleep because when I woke up in the morning The t.v was off and Juice wasn't in his bed anymore. I start to panic because I thought something bad happened to him. I sit up and start to stand when Juice comes out of the bathroom.

I place my hand across my heart and try to ignore the tears that are begging to fall. "Hey Beautiful.." He smiles his signature smirk and slowly climbs back in his bed. I climb in the bed with him and lay my head on his chest the tears freely fall.

"Hey, hey, don't cry baby...I am fine. Never better."

"I was so scared that I was going to loose you.." He lifts my face with his finger under my chin.

"Listen to me babe. I am not going anywhere, ever. I am here, I am okay."

"You could've died." He shakes his head and places both hands on the sides of my faces and kisses my lips.

"Shut up." I smile at him and kiss his lips again.

"I am so glad that you're okay."

"Yea me too." He kisses my head and holds me close to him.

The club has come in and out all day to see Juice, glad that he is finally awake. They were filling him in on club business needing his advice so I spent almost two hours in the cafeteria waiting to be able to go back and be with him.

I pick at my salad that is in front of me. Someone sits in front of me, I sigh when I look up and see who it is. Juices ex girlfriend, Alana.

"What do you want?" I drop my fork and glare at her.

"I came here to see how MY boyfriend is doing." I squint an eye at her.

"Are you serious? You came here to see Juice? Where the hell have you been the last five years? You only come around when he's hurt. I don't know who you think you are Alana, but he's MY old man not yours. Stay away from him."

"Listen ya little bitch. He is mine he always will be mine, you know everytime he gets wounded he comes running back to me. It's only a matter of time before he's released and comes running back to me."

Having about enough of her shit I stand up and glare down at her. "If you so much as touch him again...I will cut your fucking tits off and shove them down your throat!"

I storm away from her and make my way back up to Juices room. I hate that fucking bitch I really do. Ever since I been with Juice she has always tried to weasel her way back into his life, and so far she hasn't succeeded with getting back in.

So help me God if she is going to take my old man away from me.

"Excuse me boys. But ugh...Juice...Alana is here, and I suggest you guys adjure this meeting because if you don't and I can't come back in here...I am going to be cutting off her tits and shoving them down her throat."

Juice looks at me then my dad. He chuckles. "She's not kidding...she's tried to do it before."

"She gets that attitude from her mother." They all laugh and I come back into the room.

It was nice having everyone I love in the same room, but I am pretty sure that this...this isn't going to last forever.

Lyla and Opie are getting married in a few hours so Jess and I are helping her get ready. She looks so beautiful already; she's going to be stunning in her dress.

I am standing in front of the mirror in my purple bra and lacy booty shorts looking at the scar that is on my stomach from when Putlova kidnapped me when the guys were in prison, because they screwed him over to get Jimmy O'Fallon.

I didn't even hear Jess come in the room until she said something.

"Hey, everything is okay now. I don't know why you keep staring at that scar."

I turn and look over at her. "Yea I know, but I can't just forget where that comes from."

"You just need to think about the now, love Juice is home and won't let anything happen to you anymore. I promise." I nod and walk over to my dress and put it on.

It's a beautiful dress. It is a black strapless dress with a Red belt that wraps around and it glitters in the right lighting. It's absolutely perfect and my heals are white with red blood splatter, it's awesome. I put on my diamond necklace and then deciding that now is a good time to start wearing my engagement ring I put it on. It's heart shaped and has diamonds all around the band. It's perfect and just me.

I join the rest of the girls in with Lyla and they gasp seeing me. "Jesus Maci, you just glow, you look absolutely gorgeous." I smile at them.

"Thank you, but how about we get the beautiful bride into her dress?" She smiles and Jess and I help her into her dress.

Jess and I have matching dresses, but hers is red with a black belt. Her shoes are the same as mine.

Satisfied with how we all look we make our way to the limo that is taking us to the reservation. I am holding onto my bouquet with my left hand, not realizing I haven't told the girls yet, and I notice Jess staring at my hand.

She looks up at me. "Maci…that's one hell of a fucking rock, let me see it." Lyla slides closer to Jess to look at it too.

I show them my hand and they stare at it. "Jesus. When the hell did he propose and why haven't you had this on before?"

"He proposed before getting arrested. I never wore it because we wanted to tell everyone together. And…I am wearing it now, because Juice sent me a text telling me he already told the guys." I smile.

"Congratulations." They both say and hug me. I smile and wipe my tears careful to not screw up my make up.

The ceremony was great. They are perfect for each other, and Opie's vows. Classic. Juice informed me that, he too has to say that in our wedding ceremony too and I just shook my head.

I hold onto Juice's shoulder as we dance with the other. I pull back a little and kiss his cheek. I lay my head back on his shoulder, I don't want to let him go, but when the song ends I know he Is going to be killing Putlova.

I put my hand on the back of his head and lay my forhead against his and kiss his lips.

"I love you Juice." He kisses my lips again.

"I love you to Maci."

**Juices POV**

After finishing my dance with Maci, I join the other guys in the truck, were waiting on Clay to come back to tell us what's going on. I want to kill those fucking bastards for the shit they did to my girl.

I am pissed as hell that Kozy and the other's couldn't protect her like they should've but tonight, all my revenge is going to be killing those mother fuckers.

"Alright Brothers, you're all going to the wear house to check out the new guns, you get them, and then shoot those mother fuckers, load up the truck and take it to Hap's mothers." We nod and close the back of the truck.

Alec pulls out and drives us to the warehouse. Once there we all climb out of the catering truck and go inside.

"These are what you paid for." Putlovas second hand man says. I glare at him as we open the the crates checking out our new guns.

At tigs command we start shooting all the guys, they try to get away but we go after them, shooting.

Positive that they are all dead we load up the truck and take it to Happy's mom's in Bakerfield.

**Normal POV**

I go to bed late that night alone. Tomorrow I am talking with a wedding planner and getting some ideas on the things that we want to do for our wedding. I want a huge wedding, I want all my friends and family there. I even want all of the MC that we are associated with there.

I want a big wedding party with lots of food. I want Juice to actually invite his entire family. I know he's against it, but damn it. Everyone can get along for one night.

I pull the covers over my shoulders and fall asleep to the smell of Juices pillow.

The knocking on my door is what wakes me up in the morning. I put my shorts back on since I sleep in a tank top and my underwear and I make my way to the front door. I look out the window and sigh when I see Alana.

"What do you want?" I ask when I open the door.

"I am here to see Juice." I cross my arms over my chest.

"Alana he isn't here, and even if he was, I wouldn't let you in to see him, what part of my old man don't you get?"

She laughs and smiles. "He won't be yours for long, he'll come back to me like he always does."

I roll my eyes and slam the door in her face making my way back up the steps after locking the door.

I don't even bother taking off my shorts, I climb back in bed and fall asleep for a few more hours.

I don't know what I was dreaming, but it was peaceful, there was no violence, just me and Juice and our kids. On a beach away from the MC.

If only that would ever be the case.

Something is wrong with my dad, ever since he got out of Jail, he hasn't been the same it's starting to scare me. Most of all the entire cartel bullshit is scaring me. It's going to blow back on them…

And us girls might very well be on the receiving end of it all.


End file.
